Interictal epileptiform discharges (lEDs) on scalp EEG are limited in their usefulness for identifying epileptogenic regions because of their propagation to regions distant from sources, generation within regions that do not produce seizures, and EEG's poor spatial resolution. Functional MRI (fMRI) performed with simultaneous EEG (fMRI/EEG) may depict focal region1, of metabolic change coi (elated to lEUs, |ii.i|. the significance of the correlates remains to be determined. The most important prelude to subjecting a patient to surgery is a definite localization of the ictal onset zone. Various noninvasive techniques are preferred to invasive and hence this is a promising non-invasive investigation in intractable epilepsies. In this study we will evaluate about 30 patients with intractable epilepsy undergoing evaluation for the same at UCLA. They will be subjected to an fMRI / EEG results will be analyzed to converge with other investigations the patient will be undergoing as a routine as warranted for in the workup for intractable epilepsy as a potential surgical candidate.